


Palacio de la soledad

by SrtMichi



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtMichi/pseuds/SrtMichi
Summary: En una mansión rodeada de la absoluta nada Raizel nopuede darse el lujo de ser selectivo con sus amistades.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 4





	Palacio de la soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la persona llamada Viktor Frankestein (me autorizo publicar esta historia en esta plataforma en mi cuenta).
> 
> P.D. Tengo la sensación de que me comí algún párrafo de la historia, si llega a ser así, lo arreglaré cuando encuentre el error.
> 
> Al final de la historia están el comentario del creador.
> 
> NOBLESSE NO ME PERTENECE, LOS CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

Reyes subieron y perdieron sus coronas, los días  
transcurrieron en un parpadeo desde que el primer anfibio  
se arrastro de las aguas y se erigió sobre sus pies para  
dar a luz al primer hombre, una criatura graciosa e  
indolente, aún encorvada por su naturaleza salvaje con el  
mutismo propio de quien no conoce la compañía.  
Humano, una cosa curiosa, un brillo de diversión  
parpadeó en sus ojos ante la interrogante. Se preguntaba  
si alguna vez uno de ellos encontraría su camino hasta el  
en una mansión que incluso muchos nobles no podían  
encontrar, ese sin duda sería un evento interesante de ver,  
digno de salir de su ventanal para dar unos pasos, mucho  
más intrigante que la zarigüeya que había hecho su  
madriguera en su jardín en la primavera hace cincuenta  
años, incluso mucho más épico que lo que aconteció  
apenas el día de ayer, fue la vez en que Raizel observó  
con horror como una araña se comía a una mosca justo  
delante de sus narices, bueno... tal vez no así de cerca,  
pero no era su culpa tener una vista tan aguda, no, no es  
que Raizel fuera un mirón, el simplemente había llegado antes, ellos llegaron después, sería descortés dejar a sus  
invitados ocasionales sin su presencia, no era elegante, o  
eso decía mientras sus mejillas se espolvoreaban de un  
pálido rosa.

Aún si la mosca no le había caído muy bien por lo ruidosa  
que era para la normalmente silenciosa nobleza, no había  
esperado tal trágico deceso, por primera vez Raizel fue  
testigo de una ejecución que él no propició, estaba  
impactado, no volvió a mirar aquella esquina en la pared  
por lo que duró la tarde, fue su manera de mostrar su  
respeto.

Hablando de la araña, justo ahora decidía hacer su  
aparición, y nada más y nada menos que sobre el cristal  
de su preciada ventana, Raizel podía perdonarla por hacer  
travesuras en su techo el otro día, incluso había intentado  
usar control mental con la araña para persuadirla de  
cambiar su dieta por algo que no involucrara a otro  
invitado de la nobleza, pero ella tranquilamente lo había  
ignorado, esto lo tuvo desconcertado un tiempo, pero lo  
dejó ir, sin embargo esta era su ventana, su reino, aquí  
podía interferir, casi sonrió con orgullo por eso, la miró de  
frente con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir. Esta vez  
usaría las palabras.

"Eso es mío" La desafíante araña se detuvo un instante  
para mira al dueño de casa.

Un par de orbes incandescentes resplandecieron contra  
ocho puntitos brillantes que lo miraban con curiosidad.  
Raizel sintió la necesidad de reforzarse empujando la  
orden con mayor intensidad.

"Dije, que es mío, necesita ir a otro lugar".

Y como la vez anterior, la araña simplemente movió sus  
patitas hacia él y continuó su paso por el cristal con total  
desinterés. Raizel sintió el piso temblar bajo sus pies. Era  
justo como él diciéndole al Señor "me rehuso" cada vez  
que este le solicitaba que por favor viviera con él, ¿había  
sido tan obstinado también?

Bueno, no importaba, él podría perdonarla esta vez, Cadis  
Etrama Di Raizel no era en absoluto un ser mezquino,  
quizás la araña tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, no  
había querido faltarle al respeto al noblesse, como él  
nunca había querido faltar el respeto al señor, no, ella  
simplemente no debió escucharlo muy bien a él, y bueno,  
Raizel podía entender eso, puede que haya tenido también  
algo de culpa, nunca le había dicho realmente quien era,  
ella no lo habría tratado así si supiera que era nada más y  
nada menos que el legítimo dueño de esa ventana. Pero él  
no presumiría, él era mejor que eso, al final sería el  
vencedor al mostrarle su educación, ella estaría tan  
agradecida con Raizel por su consideración, que ya no  
osaría poner sus patitas en SU ventana.

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez debería sí practicar como  
presentarse apropiadamente, Cadis no era bueno con las  
palabras, ni buen conversador, nunca lo había sido, nunca  
había tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo, salvo el Señor, a él  
le decía una que otra sílaba cada vez que una nueva  
ocurrencia suya lo hacía acudir a su llamado, aunque para  
su tranquilidad, eso no había ocurrido en los últimos...  
¿cincuenta años?  
¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?  
No es como si Raizel llevara la cuenta de los años, el  
tiempo no le afectaba en lo absoluto, había visto semillas  
hacerse árboles frondosos delante de sus ojos, para  
luego ver a los mismo secarse un millenium después.  
Pero si un día un humano lo visitaba... ¡oh dioses! el  
necesitaría no perderse así mismo, en sí mismo.  
Otro destello de diversión cruzó por su alma. ¿Qué hacía  
un ser tan poderoso soñando con conocer a un humano?  
Pensó que tal vez las arañas de su mansión habían  
empezado a tejer su tela en la cabeza del Noblesse, tales  
pensamientos no eran elegantes ni propios de él, pero  
podría perdonarselo, de todas formas no había nadie más  
escuchando. Sin embargo encariñarse con los humanos  
no era sensato...  
Vivían tan poco...  
mientras el viviría por siempre.  
Demasiado pronto olvidaría las conversaciones.

Aún así, era muy pronto para pensar en ello, pasarían  
otros cientos de años más hasta que aquel ser se volviera  
completamente humano, otros cientos de años más para  
que se volviera pensante y empezara a agruparse en  
sociedades, tal vez y sólo tal vez entonces no estaría tan  
sólo, mientras lo añadiría a su lista de curiosidades;  
cosas que proteger, cosas que observar, cosas preciadas  
que sólo contemplaría tras la barra de cristal de su prisión  
autoimpuesta.

Un parpadeo más y otro siglo habría pasado.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel había disfrutado de la compañía  
de su araña poco más de medio año, una tarde  
particularmente fría dejó de moverse, Rai la había estado  
observando durante dos días en busca de algún cambio,  
incluso intentó "despertarla", luego el señor le explicaría  
que las arañas de su tipo solo vivían como mucho un  
año, no había nada que Raizel hubiese podido hacer por  
ella, el Señor había estado descorazonado, y le prometió  
conseguirle una que viviera más, como veinte años más,  
no obstante la nobleza se rehusó alegando que lo  
entendía, y que aún si el señor pudiera encontrar tan  
maravilloso ejemplar, aún así veinte, treinta y aún  
cincuenta años eran nada para lo que el tiempo  
significaba en términos Nobles, Raizel no volvió a  
entablar conversación con ningún insecto en particular en  
su mansión, el solo miraría, era más seguro.

Pero ahora... justo ahora... un hombre de cabello rubio,  
con la misma aura temeraria de aquella araña que no se  
acobardaba delante de él había puesto los pies en su  
casa, y no sólo eso, él vestía con SU camisa, Raizel buscó  
en los archivos de su memoria el lenguaje apropiado para  
entablar una conversación decente, jel lo tenía! había  
practicado conversar hace mucho tiempo, y luego solo  
dejó de hacerlo, pero ahora no era momento de  
arrepentimientos, el humano ya era un ser inteligente, ya  
no habitaba en las cavernas, y definitivamente este  
deseaba una respuesta verbalizada, algo... ¡lo que sea!

"Esa camisa... es mía"

Bueno, al final era mejor aferrarse a lo que conocía, este  
humano también había puesto sus manos sobre una de  
las pocas posesiones de su Señoría, con suerte se  
quedaría un poco más de un año, con suerte él podría  
decir algo más coherente, quizás su nombre, sí, si el  
humano se lo preguntaba, el respiraría profundo, lo vería a  
los ojos, y diría: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, único y legítimo  
dueño de la ventana, está vez no habría equivocaciones.

"Esa ropa... sigue siendo mía"

Tal vez habló muy pronto, tal vez está persona seria  
incluso más obstinada que su araña bravucona, Raizel  
volvió a destellar diversión en sus ojos, si existía algo  
como la reencarnación, entonces este hombre lo era.

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que saque como producto del cansancio y el insomnio, tan mala que tenía que publicarla jaja.


End file.
